KINGDOM OF DARKNESS
by The-Lost-Uchiha
Summary: Just a prody of kingdom hearts using some basic places and story line


Pro log

Max, God that name I will, no can never forget. Me I will remain anonymous 'till I feel right to tell my name. All I will tell you is this boy Max was the savior of many galaxies but none remember. As he wished his story to be told I am telling his story. I believe the year was 3000 B.Y.T. (before your time). NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH BC THIS WORLD IS A REPEAT OF AN OLD EARTH THAT LASTED TO THE YEAR 5000 AND THEN DIED BECAUSE… too much info sorry got to save some for the story. Now I know what your thinking "Wait this guy can't be that old" but you are right I am fifteen in your time but I am actually a spirit that is over 10,000,000 years old. I am all around, you will find more about me. We start with our BAH! Heroes on their island build a raft to find a bigger world other than their destiny island. But little did they know that nothing could prepare them for the danger that would come to the universes.

Chapter 1

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Rick asked

"I don't know?" Max replied

"And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater." Rick stated "So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I guess, but say it is what other worlds will we find and even if there are other worlds how will we know they're all friendly and not hostile?" Sora asked

Later in on the dock Max and Sora sit and talk watching the sunset.

"So, Sora, do you remember anything about your home town, you know where you come from?"

"Max, I've told you before I don't remember any thing about my life before I came here. Hey Max come on lets take the raft just you and me now let's go!!!"

"What?!?"

"Max don't ever change."

"I won't change, your the only one whose changed Sora."

Later that night max awakes to find that a storm is coming over the island as thunder rolls in the background Max realizes what is going on

"OH NO! The raft!" Max exclaims

Mother calls

"MAX DINNER. MAX?"

Max gets to the island dock and looks at the two boats

"Rick and Sora."

Max goes to the mini island in back of the shore shack and Finds Rick on a separate dock

"Rick where's sora?"

"It's here Max we can go through, but we may never be able to come back, we may never be able to see our parents again but I'm not afraid."

"Oh Kay but where is sora?"

"Don't worry she's coming with us."

"What do you mean we need to get her."

The darkness sweeps away Rick and leaves max behind

revealing a mystical blade of power.

"Huh? What is this? Whatever it is I think it can help."

Max says as small monster with yellow eyes that looks like a doll monster rise up from the ground

"What are these things?"

The blade tugs Max toward the monsters

"All right then I guess I have to fight my way there."

This was the spark that had started the fire of war. As max has charged in with the blade, as he is fighting the monsters he noticed a door where an entrance of a crawl space under a huge tree roots where. Max and his friends drew pictures on the walls of that small cave. As the young hero to be make's his way to the door he finds that the monster start to come in large and more fierce groups. Right then and there Max's heart snapped and with one yell destroyed all monsters "WOAH!!! How did I do that?" and with that he ran toward the door. Max opens the door and the blade disappears and he sees sora.

"SORA!!!"

A door of darkness opens and sends a wave of darkness out pushing Sora toward Max.

"M---a---x!!!"

Sora fades away in to darkness as Max tries to catch her.

"Sora and Rick are gone what do I do now?"

A chunk of the island floats up into the air and Max find himself face to face with a huge monster. Max pulls out his wooden sword and charges into attack hoping that the odd blade that saved him would appear once again. The battle raged on for hours upon hours. As Max started to feel as all hope was lost because the sword he was using did little damage, as the huge monster pulled up his huge hand and dug into the ground pulling the heart of the world out, then all of a sudden that mystical blade reappeared

and with one swing Max drove the heart back into the world. The monster swung at Max.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS IT" exclaimed Max

Max swung the blade with one wish in his heart, that all this would end and he and his friend would be rejoined as a group. He had destroyed the monster but was to late the monster had destroyed the world by grabbing the world's heart he pored the darkness of his being into the world's heart. The world had already plunged in to darkness as Max faints after his horrible battle.


End file.
